1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article carrier for vehicles, and more particularly, to a slat assembly for an article carrier on an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle article carriers frequently employ two separate subassemblies or portions: a rectangular framework which surrounds the load to be carried and a plurality of slats which rest on the roof or other vehicle body portion and carries the weight of the load. In such constructions, the framework and the slats are often secured to the vehicle body independently of one another. In still another vehicle article or luggage carrier, a crossbar replaces the framework as a means for confining the articles upon the slats.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,471, an article carrier for vehicles was disclosed having a slat forming a one-piece channel member and crossbars which can be adjusted on the slats and are easily removed, interchanged or adjusted in position on the slats in accordance with the needs of the user. This construction has achieved significant commercial success. Nevertheless, a need exists to provide a slat which may be molded from a plastic material and less costly to manufacture. Therefore, it is believed that a need exists for a slat which may be formed as separate members and can be assembled together as one piece. It is also believed that a need exists for a slat in which at least one of the separate members can be injection molded. It is further believed that a need exists for a slat that can be assembled from two pieces and has an attractive appearance of modern luggage carriers.